I hate everything about you
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha in search of Itachi, he sees Sakura a changed woman. Then as she's kidnapped by Itachi, Sasuke goes in search of them with others, but what he finds he doesn't like...
1. So he returns

"Where is he..." 

"I-I don't know" stuttered a sound ninja that was sent to kill the cloaked man. The cloaked man then tightened his grip on the sound nins throat and asked one more time.

"Where is he...I will not ask you again. I know that you know, where he is..Now tell me!" he demaned.

The sound nin, looked around then back at the cloaked man, and started laughing.

"What's so funny...you're about to die"

"...Well, it's just that even if you find him, which you won't, he'll kill you. You never stood a chance against him." he laughed once more and continued "I'm still not going to tell you..So you might as well kill me.."

The cloaked man chuckled. Now it was the turn of the sound nin to ask what was funny. But he didn't have time too because the cloaked nin whipped out his kunai and forced it through the stomach of the sound nin, who in return cried out in pain.

"You fool, I will find him, with or without your information, and trust me. I. Will. Kill him." The cloaked man rotated the kunai in the mans stomach and blood squirted here and there.

"..And I will have the last laugh",

"Wait, wait!" said the sound nin.

"Oh, you feel like telling me now?" asked the cloaked man.

"He...He'll be at...Konoha, only for a short time though, he has a mission there..", and with that said the cloaked man pulled out the Kunai and slit the throat of the sound nin in one swift move, then walked away. He then sensed that he was being followed and started to run, he didn't feel like killing any one else this night.

After a several hours of running he stopped at a large gate.

"Kono...ha" he whispered. _

* * *

"Sasuke, I love you so much. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy that you're back. I wished and dreamed for this day to come, and you're finally here" said Sakura as she embraced Sasuke. He returned the hug and said "I love you too.."_

**HOLD UP!**

**_This would never happen!_**

Sakura sat up abruptly and realised what had just happened.

"Another dream about Sasuke..." she mumbled to herself. "I'm getting so sick of this.." she exclaimed as she pulled her feet from the bed and hovered them above the floor, centimeters from the ground. He breathed heavily and got out of bed, thinking that she'd had the last of those dreams. She hadn't dreamt of him for weeks, she'd thought she'd finally gotten over him, and she believed it too. Oh well, it was too much to ask for. Sakura was sick or crying all night for him, and when she wasn't sick, she was tired of it, she was just sick and tired of Sasuke and his memories, even though the team seven memories were the best she had.

Sakura had grown up, she was now seventeen and part of ANBU along with the others; Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten and Lee. Sasuke however, she had no idea what happened to him. She heard that Orochimaru had died, but she didn't know who killed him, she merely didn't care. She didn't even know if the younger Uchiha was alive. What was it to her anyway, it's not like he'd ever shown her any affection, they only ones who showed her their love was Rock Lee and Naruto.

Sakura waved off the dream and her thoughts on Sasuke and got ready for the day ahead of her. She was going to go shopping. She's just bought a new home and she had no food in the fridge, she was starving, she was going to meet Naruto at the Ichiraku to have breakfast, yes, Ramen for breakfast, nothing new, apparently Naruto had some great news to tell her... Anyway, she showered herself, got dressed them left. Sakura had changed over the past years. Her hair grew long once more, however she kept it short, but she hadn't cut it yet. It was up with small wisps of hair going everywhere. Her body also changed, except for the fact she was still short but, she filled out and now had an appropriate sized forehead, she thanked the gods for that. She wore something that suited her a little more than her old rags. She now wore a black top with no sleeves underneath a red long sleeved dress which bore the Haruno clan symbol on the back. The black top finished just above her belly-button, and the dress finished 6 inches above her knees, she didn't care if she came off looking a little slutty, she liked what she wore, the black outfit was what she wore when she fought or trained. And nowadays, nobody would make fun of her. Everyday, she trained, she wanted to become stronger, she wanted to be able to protect herself, like others did for her. She wasn't happy that she had to lean on somebody else, like Naruto or...Sasuke. And she did become stronger, a strong fighter and a great medic nin.

Underneath the dress she wore black short shorts that came an inch higher than her dress. As for footwear, she wore sandals that started just below her knees. She looked less innocent than she did before. There was one difference between the old Sakura and new Sakura, well two, first, she didn't have Sasuke to depend on, to protect her, and because of that, she learned to protect herself, to kill. Sakura had thought later on that he was a bit of a distraction. She would never admit it though.

Sakura walked out the door and left for the shop. As she was walking she saw a girl sprint past her, an expression on her face as if she'd die with excitement.

_What's up with her?_

When Sakura finally reached the shop she walked in and saw the same girl form before chatting excitedly with a few of what looked like her friends. They were all talking wildly and excitedly. Something great must've happened to them. Sakura walked past the instant isle and saw instant Ramen. She then mentally smacked herself in the head.

_Naruto! Ichiraku! Shit!_

Sakura ran from the shop and ran square into somebody. The two fell down onto the ground with a thud. Sakura composed herself and apologised. She looked up and saw a girl getting up, she looked all dressed up for some reason. Sakura didn't think anything was on today, but it might've been something personal. Sakura got up and dusted herself off and apologised once more. The girl turned around in a huff and whined "Aww, I'm all dirty to welcome him back! That stupid girl...Now he won't even look at me.."

Sakura started speed walking into the direction of the Ramen shop. She couldn't help but wonder what that girl was talking about, who, was she talking about. Who was coming back? Maybe one of the girls friend, it wasn't really Sakura's business so she left it at that. She finally reached the Ichiraku and Naruto was already inside waiting with another cloaked man sitting a sit away from him. She walked inside and took up the seat next to him and gave him a poke on the cheek.

"Hey Naruto-kun. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Sakura sweetly.

"Oh hey! I have some really exciting news! But I wanted to tell you after or during our Ramen. I've already ordered, Beef Ramen right?" he asked with beaming.

"Yes! It's amazing that you can remember my favourite Ramen, but somehow forget to turn up for missions..."

"Hey, that was one time, and plus, it wasn't important. Tsunade-sama wanted us to clean up poo...I'd be supprised if anyone turned up.."

"...I turned up.." said Sakura simply. Then the two just started laughing, then they recieved their food and started eating, once they were done Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Guess what.." he said smiling.

"What?" asked Sakura puzzled.

"He's back" said Naruto practically shouting.

"W-Who? Kakashi? Geeze, took him long enough. That mission lasted forever, I thought we'd never see him. We should go visit him." said Sakura off in her own world.

Naruto's smile faded. "No, um Kakashi hasn't returned yet."

"Oh?" said Sakura, slightly confused. "Then who's back?" she asked.

"I am.." said the cloaked man a seat away from Naruto, he pulled off his hood and stared the two in the face.

Sakura gasped and mouthed his name "Sa..Sasuke.."

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto as he leaped up and walked over to him and gave him a huge whack on the back. Sasuke fell forward and coughed.

"Geeze Naruto calm down a little. I mean, I know I was the highlight of your life but c'mon." said Sasuke. "So, who's your girlfriend over there" said Sasuke making a head movement towards Sakura.

_Huh? How, how could he? He doesn't remember me? B-But I.._

Naruto laughed and said "Oh c'mon you remember Sakura"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Wow I hardly noticed you!" _I'm supprised you haven't jumped on me yet. You'd usually be begging for my attention. _

Sakura gave a dull smile and walked over to Naruto and said "I have to go shopping, I'll uh, see you later Naruto-kun..", after she said that she walked away leaving Sasuke in a little state of shock.

_What the hell was that about? _He asked himself. _Naruto-kun?_

"Does she really look that different?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

"It was great catching up Naruto, but I have things to do.."

"What? Are you leaving Konoha again!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Not for a while actually..I have some business here. I'll see you later eh?" after he said this he walked off into the same directionas Sakura.

* * *

_So that was what Naruto wanted to tell me. That Sasuke's back. That selfish, son of a- _

"Hey Sakura"

"Oh, hey Ino..did you hear?" asked Sakura while looking at the ground.

"About Sasuke? Yes! I'm so excited, so happy! Have you seen him yet!" she asked dripping with excitement.

"Yeah, just now. He..he looks the same sorta, only his hair's a little longer.."

"Is he still cute!". Sakura thought about this for a while, then spoke.

"I guess.."

"Then you'd better back off" said Ino. Sakura was taken aback by this. It had been a while since Ino and Sakura had a fight, they only fought about Sasuke. Sakura laughed, then Ino stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you serious? Sasuke Uchiha, he betrayed us all. He joined Orochimaru..."

"So, he killed him. I heard from Shikamaru.."

"Hey, aren't you two dating?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Yeah, he's great...Shoot! I was supposed to meet him 10 minutes ago, cya Sakura.." Sakura waved her goodbye as she watched as Ino raced off to see her boyfriend.

Sakura then started to walk to the place where she saw Sasuke last. She sat down onto the stone bench. She loved Sasuke so much. Loved, past tense. To tell the truth, she tried to talk herself out of loving him. She was just wasting her thinking about him. And out of the blue he turns up in Konoha. Life has a funny way of screwing people up.

Last time she saw Sasuke here was when she tried to stop him from leaving. She would've done anything just to be with him then, to go with him. But, he just knocked her out and left her on the bench. He broke her heart, she wouldn't let him do it again.

Sasuke watched sakura from the tree.

_What is she thinking?_

He still remembered the last time he saw her. She was trying to stop him from leaving. That was one of the most nicest things someone did. He knew she really loved him. Sasuke didn't really know what to think about her, she was really annoying back then. But he thought, this Sakura was different. She's changed.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?" called Sakura from the stone bench. Sasuke was taken aback. How could she sense him? The old Sakura definetly wouldn't have sensed him. She had definetly changed. Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared right beside Sakura.

* * *

Hey hey all, this is my new story, My first ever Naruto fanfic. Please tell me what you think, because if you don't like it I'll just like delete it or something. So yeah, reviews appreciated. 


	2. Friend or foe

"Sasuke…Why were you watching me" asked Sakura as she just stared forward, not even daring herself to glance at Sasuke.

"You're different" was his reply; his voice was cold and monotone, more than before.

Sakura thought for a moment. _I'm different? What did he expect, it's been years._

Sakura stood up and looked at him fully. She couldn't help but think that he was still quite attractive. But she thought that it wasn't good enough, it just wasn't good enough for her.

"So, have you finished with your power escapade?" she asked.

"That's none of your business" he replied stone cold.

Sakura scoffed. _None of my business...I guess he's right though._

"You're annoying" spat Sakura as she turned around and walked away. Sakura knew that he had said those words to her at the same place. She just wanted him to know what it felt like. Sakura then felt somebody grab her wrist and she swung around.

"Sasuke-What?"

"I'm annoying…"

"Yes.." replied Sakura.

"Why?"

"...You left us Sasuke, and you return out of the blue. You act like you are the coolest person in the world, like everyone should worship you! I'm so sick of crying over you, because you obviously don't love me, like I love you!" yelled Sakura.

"You still love me then?" asked Sasuke.

"I-I…I don't know.." mumbled Sakura as she looked away.

"Don't cry" said Sasuke. Sakura looked back at him. She wasn't sure if he was commanding her, or trying to console her. Either way she still replied with spite in her voice.

"You can't fight the tears that aren't coming…Let me go" she spat as she pulled her wrist free and disappeared. Sasuke just stood there, processing the information he just received.

_She may or may not still love me. Before she was head over heels in love with me, but now she thinks I'm annoying. She very different from before, and from what I hear, she's part of ANBU, very impressive. She's grown up; she looks good, really good. This is a different Sakura. But, does she still love me?_

Sasuke then walked off to find somewhere to sleep, to live for a while until he came along. He then figured his home before he left would still be ok. When he arrived there, he found it untouched, exactly the same as before he left. He opened the door and walked in. He looked around; it smelt old, like there'd been no fresh air inside. He went over to the windows and opened them. He then walked over to his dresser and touched the photo frame that was laying face down. He slowly lifted it and saw Kakashi-sensei, himself, Naruto and Sakura. Those past days weren't that bad, he had a good team. A team that liked him, well Sasuke thought that they liked him. He wasn't sure about Naruto though, he did consider them to be friends though. They were a good team. Team 7.

He put the picture back down, turned over so he still couldn't see the picture; he then walked over to his bed and sat down. He took off his cloak and revealed the clothes beneath. He was wearing his 'Uchiha' clan black turtle neck shirt, same as always, and his normal pants. Sasuke had grown taller so his pants were a little higher, not too high to make them appear like short shorts, they were ok.

Sasuke laid himself down on his old bed. He put his two arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"When you come here, I will kill you Itachi" he muttered.

Sasuke then heard a knock on the door; he got up angrily and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and it was pushed open by the person behind it.

"S-Sakura?" exclaimed Sasuke. Sakura pushed Sasuke back and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Sasuke and pushed herself against him and pushed him on his bed.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, unable to speak the words clearly. Sakura whispered a "Shh" then pressed her mouth against his, silencing him. Then there was another knock of the door. Sasuke waved it off and continued to kiss Sakura. Her body was rubbing against his and he was feeling so….

"Sasuke" called Sakura as she broke the kiss.

"Sakura..." he muttered. Then he grabbed her and closed the proximity between the two, he then rolled on top of her and used his hands to roam freely along her body. He could feel her quiver with anticipation.

Then Sasuke heard a knock on the door and he was brought back to reality. He opened his eyes and realised he was on top of a pillow and he had an erection.

_You idiot…_

Another knocking on the door, this time it was louder.

"W-Wait" called Sasuke as he wondered what he was going to do about his problem downstairs. He couldn't open the door for who ever to look. Then he realised he was dreaming of Sakura. Sakura, of all people!

Then he thought of something dead and gross and after a couple of seconds his problem disappeared. The then opened the door slowly and somebody pushed it open fully, only it wasn't Sakura, it was a whole heap of anonymous shinobi. The one in front starting throwing punches at Sasuke, which he dodged and blocked. After a while the other Shinobi pushed inside the room and started attacking Sasuke, he then activated is Sharingan.

There were so many, at least thirty or so, waiting to take on the younger Uchiha. Then one of the nins kicked him hard in the chest and Sasuke flew out the window. He was free falling and he saw the other shinobi jump out after him.

"Katon! Gokyaku no Jutstu!" yelled Sasuke as he did a series of hand seals. Then large amounts of fire erupted from his mouth and scorched the shinobi in front of him. Some of them though went through and threw Kunai at Sasuke. He managed to block most of them, but one flew past his left arm and cut it. Sasuke then disappeared with a poof and reappeared on the roof of another building. The other Shinobi followed him and continued their attack, then out of nowhere Kunai and Shuriken started flying past Sasuke and hit the Shinobi. He looked behind him and saw two ANBU coming towards him. When they arrived in a matter of seconds they stood on either side of him and waited for the anonymous shinobi to arrive. When they did the ANBU took the ones on the side out and Sasuke attacked the ones in the centre, then finally there was one left. One of the ANBU was fighting him and punched him in the face and the shinobi flew backwards and off the building.

The three stood there panting. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Who are you…?"

"Who do you think..." said one of the ANBU members pulling off their neko mask.

"Naruto? But you didn't use your shadow clone Jutsu. It's your favourite" said Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged and said "I learnt how to use other techniques; I don't rely on my shadow clones all the time nowadays"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and in one swift movement threw a kunai at his 'comrade'. The kunai didn't hit Naruto because he caught it in his hand.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Show yourself…" spat Sasuke. "Hiding behind a mask are you, you coward.." he continued.

Then the person who looked like Naruto started to laugh and said "very well…"


	3. The game

The person who took Naruto's form released their Jutsu and stood before Sasuke as their true real self.

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"I heard that you still hadn't come back from a mission..." replied Sasuke. He hadn't seen Kakashi since, well you know; he left.

"I just came back and learnt the news that you had returned, I wanted to try you out, see what you've learned. You don't seem to be in bad shape."

Sasuke scoffed. Then his attention turned towards the other ANBU member. "So who is that…?"

Kakashi turned around and looked at the shorter ANBU member. "That's Sakura, I asked her to come along, just in case something bad happened, she is a medic Nin you know"

Sasuke remained silent; he didn't really want to say anything to her after what he had previously dreamt. He felt like a fool hugging that pillow and doing who knows what else to it. He looked away as did Sakura, keen to keep her mask on.

"What ho..." commented Kakashi. "What's this? Sakura not saying a word to Sasuke, what's this about, did you guys have a fight, I though you'd be hugging his, asking if he was alright by now" he continued.

"Well you'd be wrong Kakashi-kun…whatever, I'm going home, I'm not waiting up for you tonight Kakashi, I'm too tired…" she then went over and hugged him then jumped away on the roof tops towards her home.

_Naruto-kun…Now…Kakashi-kun? Not waiting up for him? Jesus Christ, she's sleeping with Kakashi…_

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was thinking really hard about something, and he knew it was about what Sakura had just said.

"Sakura and I-"

"Your private life doesn't concern me…" spat Sasuke as he jumped off the building and headed towards his home.

"Fool…" mumbled Kakashi as he made his was for Sakura's house.

The next day Sakura went for a walk, to refresh herself from the past and present events; Sasuke, to be exact. She was also wasting time before she was going to meet up with Naruto and the others in the park for a BBQ lunch. They said that it was just a random event for them all, but she knew that it was really Sasuke's welcome back party, and they wanted her to come, they knew of the new found tension between the two. Sakura didn't know why they'd lie to me; maybe they thought if they told her, she wouldn't come. Oh well, she is going, so they really had nothing to fear.

Sakura decided she couldn't have been bothered to walk around any longer since the BBQ started in 20 minutes, so she just went anyway. When Sakura arrived she saw Ino trying to cook some sausages also trying to fend off Naruto and Chouji from eating what she'd already cooked. When they saw Sakura they waved with a smile plastered across their faces. Sakura returned the smile and wave.

"Hey Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto.

"Hey, what's up? Party boy here yet?" Sakura asked. Naruto, Chouji and Ino stared at me blankly before Ino broke the silence.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Oh course I knew. Do you think I'm stupid?...No, don't answer that..." replied Sakura as Ino sighed. Then Sakura heard some voices of some of the other invitees arrived. Soon everybody had arrived even Sasuke. He was talking to everyone; he'd look at Sakura give her a glare then continue chatting with somebody else. Even though he was giving Sakura evil glances, he still appeared as if he was somewhat relaxed and at ease, but every so often Sakura would look again and he'd look anxious or on edge. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind.

Then somebody announced that they should have a little fighting competition. To which others agreed to and others disagreed to. They knew that the terrain would be destroyed because some of the others would get too into it. So they decided to play a game. There would be two teams, Red and Blue. They would each hide the same amount of flags then would keep one person to guard them. Then the other people in the group would search for the opposite teams flags and first team to retrieve all the flags and reach the designated point wins.

_**Red Team:**_

Leader: Shikamaru

_Ino_

_Chouji_

_Hinata_

Naruto

Sakura

_**Blue Team:**_

Leader: Neji

_Tenten_

_Rock Lee_

_Shino_  
Kiba

Sasuke

There were three flags for each team and when a flag was found the two would have to spar for the flag, winner would go to their leader, and when all flags were retrieved they'd go to the finish point which was back in the park. They chose to play just outside the gates of Konoha so they wouldn't have any interruptions or get somebody from the village hurt.

The guardians for the Red Team were; Ino, Hinata and Chouji. For the Blue Team they were: Tenten, Shino and Rock Lee. Throughout the game the Leaders will wait in a tree (their base) for the flags and run them to the park, and that's how the game started.

Naruto ran through the forest searching for one of the flags, Sakura had gone in a different direction. She had met Tenten Guarding the first flag and had beaten her with a Jutsu and took the flag and raced back to Shikamaru. Kiba had fought Chouji and won with the help of Sasuke, who had beaten Hinata and was one his way to find the last Flag. Naruto then found the flag, it was being guarded by Shino and after a while he beat Shino and went off to base to Shikamaru. Sakura then found Rock Lee, she didn't want to fight him so she gave him a kiss, to which he fainted and so she took the flag and raced off to Shikamaru. Sasuke had by then taken the flag from Ino and was on his way to Neji when he bumped into Sasuke holding her newly retrieved flag. Sasuke was about to keep on going when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke…" she said sternly. He shook his arm to try and free him arm from her grip, which failed.

"Let me go Sakura. I will not hesitate to strike." He snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke?! I haven't done anything to you and you act as if you're holding a grudge towards me. Tell me what it is that I've done to you. You know the only person who should be angry here is me! I'm the one who suffered, I'm part of the village you betrayed and left behind. I'm the one you should be explaining yourself too!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke merely stared daggers into her eyes before answering. "What. Just because you had a petty attraction doesn't mean I have to apologise or explain myself to you. You're only a person who's crossed my path. You have nothing to do with me, or my future. Now let go of me"

"No" replied Sakura strongly. A few seconds after Sakura said this Sasuke grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. First softly then he gripped tighter and tighter. Sakura gritted her teeth and would say "Tell me!" to which Sasuke would say "No..." Then Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, the pain physical and emotional.

"DAMN IT SASUKE! All I did was love you and you're punishing me! Why?!" she screamed and she slapped him with her free hand. Sasuke had to admit to himself that he himself had not expected that. Then he replied angrily.

"Maybe it has something to do with you sleeping with everybody in the damn Village!" Sasuke then released her wrist from his grip and Sakura let go of him too.

"What?" she muttered in shock.

"I..." Sasuke had no idea why he'd said that. It really came out of no where.

"Sleeping with the whole Village? You gave me dirty looks throughout the morning because you thought I was sleeping with Naruto and Kakashi? Oh my god Sasuke you are the biggest idiot!"

"Shut up Sakura" that's all that Sasuke could think of saying.

"Me and Naruto have been close friends ever since I set him up with Hinata and Kakashi came over to my place last night to retrieve a report from a mission I was on a couple of days ago…Even though, why the hell would you care. You've never cared about anyone but yourself..."

"And you're not the same way? I seem to recall when we were in Team 7, you'd always follow me like a bad smell and ignore everybody else. You'd hurt Naruto intentionally just to get to me. And look, you've failed. You're no better than I am Sakura"

Sakura could now feel the burn of tears forming in her eyes. This would be one of the first times she'd cried in ages. Ever since Sasuke came back her life had gone wack. She got so confused and now she was weakening.

"I hate everything about you Sasuke! So why do I love you!" she screamed as she raced off. She then found Shikamaru and gave him the flag and he raced off. Sasuke was still at the tree and went to Neji and threw the flag at him and ran off and found a tree to sit in and think. Sasuke then felt that he was being watched. He knew that there'd be other Shinobi wanting Itachi dead. They'd also be waiting for him to show up in Konoha. Sasuke wondered why Itachi was going to Konoha. It seemed all too weird. What was his purpose, he heard that he had a mission there, maybe he still wanted Naruto. It doesn't matter though; Itachi was going to die anyway, who cares who he'd kill in the process.

Then the Shinobi that he's sensed dived for him and started throwing Kunai at him, to which he dodged and blocked. He threw some of his at them and wounded them. Then he went to the ones that fell on a nearby tree and pulled off their mask. He didn't know them.

"What do you want? You're a fool to try and fight me" said Sasuke.

"We're not telling a damn thing!" said one leaning against a tree with a Kunai in his chest and leg. Sasuke then threw one at his throat and the man fell backwards and hit the bottom of the forest with a thud.

"Anyone else got any comments?" asked Sasuke as e peered at the three other wounded Shinobi around him, none of the spoke so Sasuke continued to interrogate.

"Who sent you?! Why are you here?"

"He..wa-"

"Don't tell him fool!" yelled another one of the anonymous Nins. Another Kunai was thrown and he fell down dead. The one who had tried to speak continued.

"He wants a girl from Konoha. He needs one to for some sort of – I don't know…For somebody as a trade or something…"

"Who?" said Sasuke angrily. "And why would you need to kill me? What do I care?"

"Oh, he said you'd care, he said you'd get in the way. He said you were weak like that..." said the other man upon the tree branch. Sasuke left the man he was speaking to and went over to the one who was talking. Sasuke stared down at him and said "Who do they want?" snarled Sasuke as he bent over and pushed a Kunai near the mans throat.

"He needs. A girl named…He said it before we left-"

Then the man behind Sasuke spoke. "Her name was like a flower or something..."

Then out of nowhere Sasuke heard a scream. "Sakura" he shouted as he ran off into the direction of the shriek.

"Yeah, that's the one. Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke ran and ran until he saw her. She'd passed out and her arm was cut and there were fresh bruises on her arms and face, she had struggled. She was being held by her waist. Then Sasuke peered at who was holding her. And he mouthed his name angrily as his face screwed up and showed anger and hate.

"Itachi..."


	4. Stolen

"Yes younger brother. Are you stronger yet?" asked Itachi as he stared directly at Sasuke.

"Of course, and this time I will kill you. But first give back Sakura…"

Itachi peered down at the girl and grabbed her face and held it next to his. "This one?" he asked then licked her cheek.

Sasuke twitched slightly as he watched his brother lick the girl he'd just had a fight with, he was regretting it already.

"What do you want with her" spat Sasuke.

"Hmmph, it's a matter of what I want. It's a matter of what I need"

"Tch. And what's that?" asked Sasuke angrily as he clenched his fists. He then knew that Itachi wasn't coming to Konoha for a mission, he was coming for Sakura. But why? Why would Itachi, Sasuke's older brother want Sakura, a simple girl from Konoha.

"I need somebody that is useful, who can easily make antidotes, and of course somebody that I can use for my own personal needs. Surely you, my younger brother can understand that."

Sasuke clenched his fists even tighter colouring his knuckles white. He gritted his teeth in anger and stared at his older brother as he played with the hair on Sakura mockingly. He knew exactly what his older brother meant. Personal needs, he meant sex. But why would his older brother need an antidote, just as one of Sasuke's questions were answered, another one was created in its place. Just as Sasuke was about to make a move towards his brother then stopped when Itachi just as quickly held Sakura out in front of him by the neck, below her nothing to catch her if Itachi was to let go.

"You see. You are just as weak as you were before. What did I tell you? You don't need love, friendship and all of that shit. It's holding you back. All you need is hatred. You obviously haven't become stronger, what a pity. No brother of mine you are. You are a shame. Pathetic. You are being held back by a simple girl."

Sasuke himself didn't understand it. He had taught himself to hate everybody and have no trust or care for them. But here he was not attacking Itachi because he was threatening to kill Sakura.

"Dammit.." said Sasuke under his breath. Then suddenly Itachi turned, swung Sakura of his shoulder like a rag doll and disappeared into the distant trees. Sasuke then ran after his brother and contemplated in throwing a Kunai. As accurate Sasuke was, he couldn't risk it, his brothers moves were to unpredictable. Itachi could easily manipulate the kunai so it would hit Sakura. So Sasuke didn't throw anything but ran after his brother. Then suddenly his brother disappeared with a poof. And Sasuke ran even faster to get to the branch that he'd disappeared on. He stopped upon it and looked around, it was no use, his brother was gone, along with Sakura.

Sasuke fell to his knees and clenched his fist and punched the branch below him. As he lifted his fist he saw a rather large dint in the branch and a couple of splinters sticking out. Enraged with more anger, thinking about what Itachi was about to do to Sakura he punched the branch again and again and just as it broke of the tree he jumped onto another and made his way back to the gates of Konoha. He made it back to the park and several people ran towards him.

"What happened!? We heard a scream, we started looking for who it was but found nothing? What's going on?" said Naruto.

"Yeah and Sakura's not here. Have you seen her Sasuke?" asked Ino worriedly.

Sasuke sighed then spoke "Itachi…took Sakura..." the others stopped talking and stared at the angry Sasuke. After Sasuke explained what had happened the others stared at the ground. They were all sitting at a table in a restaurant.

"Dammit! We have you go after them!" shouted Naruto as he stood up and punched the table, hard, but not hard enough to break it. The empty cups fell over and everybody stared at him.

"Where do you expect to start huh Naruto? Do you know where Itachi will be? Do you know where he is?!" snapped Sasuke. Some people were a little surprised from the spite in his voice, they didn't think that Sasuke would care that much. They only thought that he'd be angry about Itachi, but not Sakura, which was what they heard through his voice and facial expressions.

Naruto sat down and sighed. "No…But we can't just sit around and do nothing.."

"I agree" said Ino and Kiba and some of the others sitting around the table.

"Well, let's go in search of Sakura-chan!" said Rock Lee.

"Lee.." whispered Tenten as she grabbed his arms.

"No Tenten, we have to go, we can look around the other villages and ask questions."

"You think that'll work? She could be dead by the time we actually find her!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah? Well at least I want to do something about it. I'm sorry if you don't care if Itachi's hands are all over her but I do!" yelled Lee. Sasuke stood up was about to strike.

"Don't you dare say anything like that to me again. Do you hear me fuzzy eyebrows?!" said Sasuke dangerously. For a while the two just stood there staring each other down before the silence was disrupted.

"Should we go to the 5th Hokage?" asked Chouji.

"Yes, I think we should. She could issue a rescue squad, us of course, because we are ANBU. And for Sasuke, I'm pretty sure she'll let him go" replied Shikamaru. So that's what the team did, they went straight to Tsunade, and sure enough she made it a mission for them and said they could leave the next morning. It was settled.

The next morning like planned the ANBU members stood in front of the Konoha gates ready to leave in search for Sakura. Naruto had been selected for the squad leader. They all stood in ANBU gear, including Sasuke, he had been given one, just for the mission, so his identity could not be revealed, potentially revealing the others if he had no mask. The fidgeted with the clothing as he was unused to it and it annoyed him. Naruto told them the formation and told them where they would go first. They'd go to various Villages and ask around for any of the Akatsuki members, as they might have any clues on the whereabouts of Itachi. So after the briefing they left Konoha, not knowing that they would not return before uncovering a dangerous secret, one that they wouldn't want to know.


	5. Rescue Mission

The team raced off to the first Village they were going to search. It had been about five hours before they arrived at the stone Village. When they arrived various people stared at them and wondered what was going on. They were a bit curious, yet were frightened about the many ANBU members that suddenly turned up in their village. A few actually ran off, out of the path of the rescue team, but the local villagers didn't know that.

Sasuke searched the faces of those walking past and decided whether they looked suspicious or not. Surprisingly none were, except one. He was sitting underneath a tree; he was drinking something from a canister, some odd concoction. Sasuke mentioned this to the Team and they all agreed to ask the man some questions.

"Hey, drunken old man..." said Naruto. The man looked up and stared at Naruto's figure before him.

"Eh shaddup…I'm not drunk yet" spat the man waving his arms about, to and froe.

"Your smell suggests otherwise…" muttered Ino. Some of the team members snickered and surprisingly Sasuke let a small smile creep upon his own lips. Then quickly it disappeared, dissolving into a frown after he thought about Sakura's possible condition.

"Tell me now or we shall all kill you. You arrogant fool!" yelled Sasuke as he made a quick movement and had his Kunai pressing against the mans throat.

"Who do you think you are? Threatening me? Do you know who I am?!" demanded the drunken old fool.

"Do you know who I am?!" retorted Sasuke, and just as he was about to remove his fask, Naruto grabbed his wrist gently.

"…Don't worry…We'll get the information we require, just have patience.."

"Tch.." said Sasuke as he stood up in a huff and walked away from Naruto and the man.

He then stood away from the gang and walked around the village. He was infuriated. Itachi had Sakura, said that he'd use her for his personal needs. The idea of Itachi stealing Sakura and her own personal things, if she still had them, (I think you know what I'm talking bout…-) was enough to drive Sasuke crazy. He didn't want Itachi's hands on her at all.

Sasuke walked into a bar and then saw somebody familiar, someone he knew, or someone he'd met briefly with, most likely about business. He walked over and to him and spoke.

"You…Who are you?" he spoke darkly. The man looked at him and laughed.

"What do you want? What're you, the Grim Reaper with the cloak and hood and all….Wait no! You're a kitty cat cause of your mask!" he and his friends laughed louder. Sasuke then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground slightly. He removed his mask and watched as the man's face turn to horror.

"S-Sasuke-sama!" the man stated breathlessly.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply. "So, Miku-san…Where's Itachi now?" he asked as he put the mask back on.

"I-I dunno Sasuke-sama!" he replied as his legs dangled about thrashing.

"Now, now, Miku-san, don't you lie to me…I know for a fact that you know exactly where my older brother is…Him and his..." started Sasuke, but he stopped as he was about to say 'his takings'. His eye twitched a bit.

"Sasuke-sama...I, I-"

"Miku-san…Think about what you're about to do eh? Remember the last guy who lied to me?"

Miku nodded. "But Sasuke-sama, Itachi knows that it was me who told last time -and he said that h-he'd kill my family if I told again!" he cried out desperately.

"Yeah, well if you don't tell me I'll kill you and your family, and then what good is it then?" replied Sasuke with a calm tone.

Miku thought about this for a while before he spoke again. "Ok ok Sasuke-sama! Bu-But can you find a way to protect my family if Itachi finds out? Or at least kill him this time?"

That struck a nerve.

DOOSH!

Sasuke punched Miku in the stomach and a few specks of blood came flying from Miku's mouth.

"Now, I'll forget you said that, now where is he?"

"Itachi…Itachi's at the hidden cave mountain. Just North of hear. I swear that he's there right this very instant!" he said as he choked on his own blood.

"Now, that's a good boy…But if I find out you're lying…Guess what happens to your family..." then Sasuke showed his Kunai to Miku then hid it again. He then dropped Miku to the ground and walked out of the bar and found the others.

"Sheesh Sasuke! Where the hell did you go you bastard?!" Yelled Naruto. Naruto was standing in front of the others with crossed arms.

"Itachi's at the hidden cave mountain North from here.." said Sasuke sternly, as if saying 'don't start an argument…'.

Naruto nodded as they all began to walk towards the north border of the Village. They all rested themselves before they set off towards the hidden cave mountain.

* * *

A/N: Blagh! I know that was a really boring chapter…I'm sorry, I'm lacking a bit of imagination right about now…School's really drained me, not that I've done much work…heh..Anyways…heres a little preview for chapter 6.

_**Chapter 6 preview:**_

_We take a look at what Itachi and Sakura have been doing. We will most likely find out the mystery that none of the Konoha ANBU had been expecting, especially not Sasuke. It will change the basis of this story! (I think…I hope? – I hope it's interesting…)_

Sakura saw down on the rock and stared back at Itachi. He walked closer to her and grabbed her face by the cheeks.

"Ah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…relax…Just, ease into it all. Everything will be fine.." said Itachi as he ran a darkened finger nail on Sakura's cheek, cutting the skin slightly, drawing a tiny speck of blood. He pulled away and slapped his hands off her.

"Don't touch me! You pig!" she shouted in protest.

"Quite the tongue you have…Feisty you are. Just how I like them.." said Itachi darkly. The two merely stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, then Sakura smiled.


	6. Truth betold

Sakura saw down on the rock and stared back at Itachi. He walked closer to her and grabbed her face by the cheeks.

"Ah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…relax…Just, ease into it all. Everything will be fine.." said Itachi as he ran a darkened finger nail on Sakura's cheek, cutting the skin slightly, drawing a tiny speck of blood. He pulled away and slapped his hands off her.

"Don't touch me! You pig!" she shouted in protest.

"Quite the tongue you have…Feisty you are. Just how I like them..." said Itachi darkly. The two merely stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, and then Sakura smiled.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Perfect..." replied Itachi as he turned his head to peer out the opening of the cave.

"They should be here at any moment…" said Sakura. Itachi nodded then turned back to Sakura who stood and titled her head upwards to stare into Itachi dark eyes, very similar to Sasuke's. Itachi grabbed her jaw and pulled her into an almost bruising kiss.

After several minutes the two ceased and Sakura rubbed her head.

"Did you really have to knock me out like that? I could've just done a sleep Jutsu…I mean, it would've been fine…" she mumbled as she sat down on the rock once more.

"No, Sasuke would've noticed, he may be weak, but he is not stupid…" muttered Itachi, his dark voice sending small chills down Sakura's back. She nodded at his reply, which annoyed her a little and looked out of the cave mouth. It was dark out, but the sky was turning a darker greyish colour and rain was starting to drip from the heavens above them. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Soon Sasuke would arrive, most likely with the others; Sasuke would then see Itachi again. She knew something was going to happen, something big. But the most disturbing thing was that she knew that somebody was going to die, she just knew it.

Itachi walked near Sakura again and squatted, staring square into her eyes.

"What's troubling you my flower?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing, it's absolutely nothing..." she said as Itachi reached up and brushed the dirt from her face. But she was really thinking about the next day and how the future events might turn out.

"I…tachi..." mumbled Sakura.

Itachi then ran his hands through her hair and kissed her once more. Sakura then pulled Itachi closer to her and reached inside his cloak and Itachi draped it around her, so that they were both inside, becoming increasingly warm.

The next morning Sakura awoke with her head resting upon Itachi's chest inside the cloak. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to remember what had happened. Then she remembered, they were both inside his cloak kissing and what not, that's all that happened though, Sakura was still 'innocent and pure'. She clambered out and walked towards the mouth of the cave. It was still over cased and it was early morning. She didn't expect the others to be here for a while. She then fetched the two some food, fruit from the forest surrounding the mountain, it took her a little while but sure enough she returned with food.

The two didn't speak much as they sat and waited in the cave; waiting on the others to arrive. She didn't know what to say to Sasuke when he found out that she was in a way dating Itachi, his older brother. What would his reaction be? Sakura didn't want to think about it much, but she wondered if Sasuke was at all discouraged or worried about Sakura's 'kidnap'. She longed to see what had happened when she was passed out in Itachi's arms. Was Sasuke sad? Angry? Or, what Sakura dreaded, neither?

Then soon enough Sakura and Itachi could hear voices.

"Ready…" asked Itachi.

Sakura sighed heavily and replied, stating "Ready..."

Then suddenly numerous figures jumped from the drizzle outside to stand before Itachi and Sakura.

"Sakura!" one stated. Sakura knew that it was Ino, she sounded so worried. Sakura then stood up and walked towards Itachi and stood beside him.

One of the cloaked people in front of her removed the ANBU mask and threw it to the floor.

"Give Sakura back!" demanded Sasuke.

Itachi stared at Sasuke with mysterious and sinister eyes.

"Give her back? But I didn't steal her…She's here on her own..." stated Itachi.

Sasuke looked at him disbelievingly.

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled.

"Tell him Sakura-chan.." said Itachi.

"chan?" mumbled Sasuke inaudibly.

"It's true. Itachi and I are…lovers.." said Sakura calmly staring intently at Sasuke as she spoke.

Sasuke winced and narrowed his eyes.

"Genjustu.." he said. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke couldn't believe this.

Then several of the others took off their masks and lowered their hoods to show their faces.

"Sakura!?" they said.

"What?" she replied.

"Wha-what is this?" asked Ino.

"What the hell do you mean, what is this? This is me…" said Sakura.

"Hm…That's what I thought.." replied Ino, traces of spite in her voice.

"Now what's the supposed to mean.." replied Sakura.

"Well…since you could have Sasuke, you went for the other Uchiha…That's pathetic, you're pathetic!" she said.

"Ah, Ino. Sweet little bitchy Ino. Just because I have Itachi doesn't mean I'm pathetic. Actually, you're the one who's pathetic, firstly you couldn't get any of the Uchiha's and secondly you couldn't even get Shikamaru or Chouji because they know how much of a slut you are…", Sakura then laughed.

"Sakura, this isn't you?" said Naruto worriedly.

"Oh, so you think you know who I am?! I don't think so Kyuubi!" she yelled in response.

"You don't like it, then….Koi! (come)" said Sakura beginning to stand in a fighting stance.

Naruto sighed. "Look's like we'll have to take her back by force..."

"Just try" was Sakura's response as she ran and jumped over them to land somewhere outside of the cave. She began to run into the forest, and just like planned the others followed her out, all except Sasuke, who remained still in front of Itachi.

Sakura ran on and on passing numerous trees and plants. The others fast on her trail. She then made a copy of herself and disappeared with a poof, the other one of her kept on running. She stood on the highest of the trees and squinted, watching them continued to follow her copy. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"That was pretty sly Sakura".

She turned and stared at Neji, his Byakugan activated. Sakura stared at Neji and half smiled threateningly.

"Sakura, don't lie about this. Even without my Byakugan I can see that you don't love Itachi, that you don't really want to be with him. You heart lies within Sas-"

Neji was cut off when Sakura threw a Kunai at him, Neji caught it.

"Don't you dare tell me what I feel!! Or what you think I feel! I love Itachi!" yelled Sakura infuriated, she then started to throw punches at Neji, to which he dodged.

"Sakura…You know it's true…It's because Sasuke left that you sought something else, somebody else, somebody who was similar to Sasuke, someone who could fill the void…" said Neji.

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura, she then landed a punch on Neji's left side of his jaw. Blood trickled from the left side of his mouth and he continued to dodge Sakura's attacks.

"But Itachi didn't fill the hole in your heart did he?" said Neji. Sakura could feel the threat of tears swirl in her eyes, but she fought back. It true, deep inside of her, Neji's words were true. Sakura couldn't stand being without Sasuke, so she went to the other Uchiha in search of happiness and for somebody to fill the growing hole within her.

Then Sakura ceased her aimless punches and stood quiet. Neji merely stood staring at her.

"You must do what's right Sakura.." said Neji.

Sakura looked to him and smile. Then out of nowhere she grabbed his head and brought up he knee and the two made contact. She released him and he fell to the ground, out cold. Sakura then made her way back to the cave.

* * *

"Younger brother…" said Itachi menacingly.

"Itachi.." replied Sasuke angrily, his knuckles turning white as the anger within him grew stronger.

"You took her away from me!" yelled Sasuke. "You took everyone I cared for!"

"Sasuke – Isn't it you who left her in search for more power to kill me? It's not my fault, it's yours. And you say this as if you love her…Oh, Sasuke, you love little Haruno Sakura! You love the springs cherry blossom. How sickly sweet"

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke as he started his attack on Itachi by throwing Kunai's at him. Itachi dodged them and threw some back at Sasuke, who also dodged and blocked them.

"I see you've improved a little..." said Itachi.

"Tch" replied Sasuke and he ran towards his older brother attempting to land a punch or kick on Itachi, he then kicked Itachi in the stomach and jumped backwards.

"Ah. Sasuke, well done – but you'll need a helluva lot more than that to kill me, especially with my Sharingan…" said Itachi as his eyes turned crimson and his Sharingan activated. Sasuke did the same. Sasuke then ran towards Itachi again the two fighting simultaneously.

Sakura then jumped into the cave and saw a blur, Sasuke and Itachi fighting. She didn't know what to do. Her instinct was failing on her as was her mind; and her mind was what she relied on most of the time. She then tried to listen to what her heart was telling her. She heard nothing, nothing but grunts and the sound of the rain pouring louder.

Sakura then screamed loudly and the two Uchiha's stopped fighting and stared at her; their eyes crimson bearing the Sharingan. She immediately regretted her actions and stood nervously before the two.

"Sakura-chan…why have you disturbed us?" said Itachi. Sasuke then threw another punch at Itachi and caught his wrist. Itachi began to bend it backwards, Sasuke screamed in pain.

Sakura couldn't stand it. "Itachi stop!" she screamed. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"It's not my fault he's weak like this. And for what, a girl – you"

Sakura gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi spoke once more, as if this was starting to humour him. "Well, Sasuke here, I'm pretty damn sure, loves you. Isn't that nice? You should've seen his face when I had you in my arms, I swear he was about to start crying to our mommy, but then again I killed her. Pitiful isn't it. I bet he didn't even realise he loved you until I just said so then. And sure you are pretty and all Sakura, but I would hardly kill myself to rescue you…and that's what he's doing by coming here, he's going to die. And I'm sure you know this."

Itachi then continued to break Sasuke's wrist, there were several more cries of pain from Sasuke and Sakura realised what she wanted; she wanted Sasuke, she never really liked Itachi, he was dark and malicious and cruel. But the funny thing was, right now she hated everything about Uchiha Sasuke, so why did she love him? It was so weird to her. She grabbed one of her Kunai's and threw it at Itachi. With his free hand he caught it.

"I must say, I was expecting that…", Itachi then threw it back at her, with double the force and speed and it hit her in the torso and she staggered backwards and just before Sakura fell Itachi threw another Kunai at her, this time hitting her in the stomach she then fell down. She coughed and blood splattered from her mouth.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke. He tried used his free arm to try and hit Itachi, he tried to kick him, but all his attempts failed.

"Take this as a lesson younger brother. Stop caring for people, look what happens when you do..." and with that Itachi broke his wrist and with his other hand grabbed a Kunai and shoved it into Sasuke's left side and punched him square in the face. Sasuke flew backwards hitting the cave wall and fell down beside Sakura. Sasuke could hardly see a thing, his eyes were going in and out of focusness, and he looked to Sakura and saw that she was breathing heavily. Then she turned his head to look at him in return. She smiled slightly and Sasuke smirked.

"Funny seeing you here.." he muttered.

"Yeah.." replied Sakura, then her eyes went dark. Sasuke then heard voices once again in the cave and saw that the others were back, he saw Naruto and Rock Lee fighting Itachi. He then looked back at Sakura and he couldn't see her breathing, he couldn't hear her, he couldn't even feel a light breeze coming from her mouth.

"S-Sakura!" said Sasuke, he tried to get up, but fell down, he tried again and succeeded. He hovered over Sakura and put his head to her chest trying to hear her heart beat. Sure enough there was the faint sound of her heart ticking. But it was growing fainter and he could hardly feel the beats against his blood soaked face. Sakura was also covered in blood.

He then grabbed her face. "Sakura!" he said loudly, as if that would reawaken her.

"Sakura come back to me!" yelled Sasuke. Then he coughed and blood landed on Sakura's face, he wiped it away hastily and held her against his chest before collapsing and falling unconscious, in his last seconds of consciousness he could hear the others yelling, and saw dark figures stand over him and Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Heyo! What's up all! This chapter was twice as long, I suppose I got carried away, that's a good thing though right?! Oh well, the story nears end, and I suppose this would be the penultimate chapter! Whoot for me! Something less to write...Ahh...Please review!! I want to read your thoughts on this chapter! Did you like it, or hate it!? – hope you don't hate it, that would be so sad! 


	7. The end?

A/N: Hey hey all! Thanks so much for reading thus far! You all rock!! Muahahaha!...haha…ha. Yesh, no anyways, I hope you liked my extra long chapter last time, usually it's like 1000 words, but this time it was 2000 words, I did get a little carried away though…Heh. Oh well…So I hope you enjoy the ending chapters of this story! I know short hey..Hmm, just review what you think!! Thanks!!

* * *

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in the left side of his body; he winced as he reached to touch it. There was a bandage around his abdomen. Then in flashes he remembered what had happened the last time he'd been awake. He sat up quickly and opened his eyes; he grimaced from the pain in his side. As he jumped out the bed and ran as fast as an injured person could take them and went to the reception area. When he approached the woman instinctively smiled, then frowned and stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you shouldn't be running around so freely! Go back to bed!" she scowled.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke, ignoring what the woman had just said.

"Mr. Uchiha – to bed!" she replied sternly.

"I will not ask so politely again. So, where is Haruno Sakura?!" asked Sasuke impatiently.

The woman scoffed, not too pleased by people ordering her around. He clicked her tongue, sighed then spoke.

"Room 254" she then sat down and resumed her work. Sasuke made his way to her room and burst through to see…nobody. The bed clean and made, had Sakura passed away?! Sasuke didn't know what to think, he then dashed out of the room then tripped and fell to the ground, and he clutched his side in pain and let out a small growl. He then peered at his hand and saw blood. He cursed then stood up again. He started looking around in all directions; he then heard his name and turned around once more to see Naruto staring at him worriedly.

"She got moved this morning to a different ward...follow me..." he said and Sasuke did so. Naruto finally arrived at stopped at the door, in a way knowing that Sasuke wanted to continue inside on his own. As Sasuke turned the handle of the door, he took a deep breath and stepped inside; he then closed the door and walked up the occupied bed. There, before him lied Sakura, a needle in her arm and bandages wrapping around her torso and stomach, over the bandages she was wearing the hospital robe. The bandages had tiny specks of blood upon them. Sasuke watched as Sakura's chest rose and fell as she breathed, he thought about what his older brother, Itachi, had said about him loving Sakura. Was it true? Yeah, Sasuke felt a little something for Sakura, but he was still a little confused about it, who could blame him, he'd only loved one female, his mother, and only as a mother, but he had a different type of love for Sakura. But he didn't really want anybody to know it, he didn't want anyone to know that he had feelings and emotions!(Lol..soz – Stupid eh?!).

Soon Sakura began to mumble something and Sasuke leaned in to try and hear what she was saying, then he heard it.

"Sasuke.." she whispered.

His eyes wondered, was she dreaming of him? Then she started waving her arms infront of her.

"No..No..NO! Itachi..get away from him! No.." she said worriedly. Sasuke figured that she was having a nightmare of their fight with Itachi. So he lowered his hand upon her face and brushed the loose hairs away and stroked her face, which calmed her down. He then bent over and kissed her on her cheek, touching her smooth skin with his lips sent chills up his spine, the good kind.

He then found a seat beside her bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up. Minutes passed and turned into hours, when was she going to wake up? Then he glanced at her profile and saw the words 'Coma Patient'. These words struck the string within his heart. She was in a coma? Why? Her injuries weren't that serious. He didn't know why, but he thought that maybe she was giving up on life, that having a dead crush wasn't any good at all. He really had no clue, but he still remained in the same seat for days, Naruto and others would come visit and urge him to go and rest himself, and the nurses and doctors would tell him to rest, but he refused, and they had no choice. Soon a year had passed and he had healed, as did Sakura, but she still didn't wake up.

One day as Sasuke sat in the seat beside Sakura's bed he had his head on his palm, he was really tired. He hadn't left the room for food yet, he'd been living on the vending machine as a source of food, he was afraid of going to a shop that was far away and finding that she woke up alone. He then heard her mumbling his name again and he grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Hey Sakura, don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up.." he said gently. Then he felt Sakura's hand escape his grasp and rub her face. He didn't think much of it because she touched her face to scratch it a lot. But this time was different, her eyes twitched and slowly opened. Sasuke stood up hastily and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura! You're awake!" he said.

"Ugh…yeah…I suppose I am.." she said, then she realised who it was and she sat up. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" she said.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He then embraced her longingly and caught her in a kiss. Sakura's eyes widened from shock, when Sasuke broke the kiss he went on about what had happened while Sakura was in a coma, she was still in shock from the hug and kiss, and then even more shocked when she leaned that she'd been in a coma for about a year.

"Sasuke..stop…I just woke up…You can't simply tell me a years worth of news in one night ok?" said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and sat down.

A week later Sakura was discharged and Sasuke asked her out, she turned him down because she wanted some alone time, but a week after that she accepted. Years passed and their relationship grew and bloomed. Finally Sasuke and Sakura made love, causing her to become impregnated; they later married and had one child. Itachi was not heard from for a very long time, until a random night.

"Sasuke? Did you put Sasuka to bed?" asked Sakura while she sat in her large comfy chair as Sasuke entered the room.

"Yes, she fell asleep right away.." he replied. Suddenly they both heard the cry of their 3 month old child and Sasuke smiled. "I'll get her.." As he walked up the stairs to Sasuka's bedroom he found that the cot was empty and the window wide open, the curtain swaying in the nights cold breeze. He heard shuffling in the left corner of the room and the cry of Sasuka. He peered over and dark eyes stared back at him.

"Hello younger brother…" greeted Itachi as he cradled Sasuka, who soon quietened and fell asleep once more.

"Itachi, give back my child.." spat Sasuke angrily, remembering the day when he had hurt both Sasuke and Sakura.

"No, I don't think I will, you see, this child should have been mine, so I'm going to take it. Thank's younger brother. She will be happy with me, I shall raise her as my own" said Itachi as he ran for the window and jumped out.

"NO!" screamed Sasuke as he ran to the window. He peered out into the darkness, but nothing was there, not even a shadow of what could've been his brother. Nothing. She was gone. Sasuka was gone forever, or so they thought.

-End-

A/N: Teehee! I have ended this story!! Bahahahaha! Thank you all for reading this far! You all rock! Please review…please!! BTW isn't Hayden Christensen the hottest guy you've ever seen!! I'd so tap that…Lmao sorry! Anywho, thanks for reading the whole story, you all the rock!!! Hehe, don't forget to check out my other stories coz your cool like that!! Right?? oO – Anyways; BYE ALL!!!!


End file.
